Vacation
by Believe733
Summary: maximum ride and the flock in disney?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own maximum ride though I wish I did. Enjoy the story and please with sugar on top review!

The sky was dark and chilling. The flock was passing over Florida to get to Delaware where there new house was. There was constant rumbling and flashes of light in the pitch black clouds. "Max can we please land?" pleaded angel. "No we will be ok sweetie." Max said in her oh-so-familiar-leader-like-but-strangely-motherly-voice. Angel nodded and they continued.

When max looked around she saw that even fang looked worried which was very rare. Suddenly the sky gave way and it started to pour down rain. "Ok we can land now!" max yelled out over the powerful roars of thunder. They landed on a small rocky mountain. After a few minutes of walking they found railroad tracks. "Let's follow these and see where they head" said max.

It eventually led up to a pavilion. It said thunder mountain railroad. "No effin' way we are staying here" whispered max. "Max we're in Disney World!" screamed an over excited Angel. "Oh, oh can we please stay I mean when are we ever going to come here again and we could go on rides and hmph" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

Max didn't dare look at Nudge or she would get the bambi eyes. "Ya I totally agree with Nudge!" Gazzy said. "Me three" Said Iggy with his hand still over Nudge's mouth. "Me four" Fang said with a devious smile. "Fine" said max giving in. "yes" everyone shouted at once.

**Max pov**

I really hate Nudge's bambi eyes. They at least fit where we are right now. The rain finally stopped so we watched as everyone piled out of the stores to get back on the rides. Obviously the first ride we went on was thunder mountain railroad. It didn't impress me at all.

"Max let's go on Splash mountain now!" said angel. So that's where we headed. If you're wondering if we got soaked we did, well me and fang did. Somebody said that if we sit in the front you don't get really wet. Well guess what you do, as a matter of fact you get splashed the most.

We spent the rest of the day in the magic kingdom riding every single last ride there was. My favorite was the haunted mansion. We made sure to save that one for the nighttime. "Hey Iggy watch the kids me and max are going to find someplace to stay" yelled Fang over his shoulder. "We are?" I asked. He gave me a look that said no we're not dumbass.

We ended up in front of Cinderella's castle. "What are we?" "You'll see" said fang. Right then a firework show began. I was entranced watching all the colors explode in the sky. Fang held me hand as we watched. At the finally he leaned in and said, "I love you Maximum ride" And then he kissed me. His lips were warm and gentle and the kiss was even sweeter. I guess when you're in Disney all your dreams come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok got a request to continue so I will. K I don't own maximum ride wahh! Ha-ha. REVIEW PLEASE

**Max's pov**

Ok so maybe Disney isn't all that bad. So today we're in animal kingdom where we belong. Get it half human half bird. Aren't I funny? Anyway first ride they force me on is it's tough to be a bug. That ride is for freakin kids but everyone else enjoyed it.

"Max what do you want to do?" asked Angel while licking her Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwich. "I want to go on expedition Everest" I said annoyed. I thought they would say no way but of course not right aren't I so lucky. So we went on. Don't laugh but I was getting creeped out waiting in line. All Himalayan designs and stuff just ugh I hate it.

We were finally at the cars. "Ok we can go now!" I said "No max but you can sit with me" fang smiled sweetly at me. Sometimes I love him sometimes I hate him. I'm not sure right now. Crap we're next. We got into the cars which are designed like trains and started.

The air was warm and tropical while we first started. Then the real ride began. The cars jolted forward and we were off. After going on twists and turns I wasn't so scared then the climb came. Ok even for a bird kid rollercoasters are still scary. The air started to cool off and the people grew smaller and smaller.

"Fang I want to get off now!" I screamed. "Sorry but you can't" he said deviously, "But I can make you feel better." 'How" I said. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I love his lips so much. They are so soft and gentle and warm.

Then we dropped. "Ahhh!" I screamed as we plummeted down. The rest of the ride I don't remember because my eyes were shut but oh well. When we looked at our pictures fang and I were kissing so I bought it. The rest of the flock said ew but I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own maximum ride. Enjoy the story and please review!

**Max's POV**

Animal kingdom was ok I guess other than the fact that everybody had to hear me scream on expedition Everest. But I guess it was worth it. Today it's my choice and I chose Epcot. I mean they don't have a lot of serious rides which is good for me.

"Oh Max can we go to Mexico for breakfast?" asked Gazzy. "No Gaz nobody wants that effect on you because we have to suffer" I said making a who-just-cut-the-freakin-cheese type face. "How about England" asked angel? "Sure why not" I agreed.

So after an awesome breakfast in England the fun began. We had to get fast passes for soarin and test track so Nudge used her computer skills to get us some. So then we headed to Ellen's energy adventure. When we walked in it was dark and cold and a little crowded.

After we saw Ellen talk we moved to these cars and our ride started. When we went through a dinosaur started to spit and guess who was lucky girl how got wet. You guessed it me.

Around eightish we road soarin which was pretty cool but we already knew what that was like. Bird kids can fly like that you know. Then it was test track. It was cool to see all the dummies get hurt. Fang and I were in the front of the car while angel and nudge were in the back. Iggy and Gazzy were in a totally different car.

We started off kinda slow and then it got really fast. I loved the cold room because Fang had his arm around me. After that we headed to the hotel. Oh did I forget to mention that Angel used her powers to get us a room at Coronado Springs. The rooms are awesome. After all the kids were in bed, including Iggy, Fang and I headed out. Since the hot tub was open until midnight we went in.

The water was warm and relaxing and the steam felt good on my face. Fang slid in next to me and held me close to him. "Fang this is the best vacation ever." "I know" he said. He looked into my eyes with so much love I got butterflies in my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. Our kisses were needy at first but then turned soft and sweet. We stayed like that until it was time to head back to the room. That I have to say was the best hot tub on the face of this world.

I crawled into bed and Fang came in next to me. I snuggled up to his side and got comfortable. "I love you max" "I love you too Fang" and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
